Undercover
by sissine
Summary: kate et gibbs partent en mission undercover pour résoudre le meurtre de trois marin's
1. rêve et mauvais départ

Chapitre 1 : rêve et mauvais départ

Kate se trouvait dans un hôpital. Elle ne savait plus comment elle etait arrivée la, ni ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Tout était gris autour d'elle. Elle se leva lentement de son lit et remarqua qu'elle portait l'une de ces robes d'hôpital bleues. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Troublée, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, du moins le supposait-elle. Elle sortit lentement de la chambre. Mais le couloir était tout aussi vide et silencieux. Elle commença a s'inquiéter. Elle décida de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle arpenta les couloirs sans trouver âme qui vive. Puis elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

"Gibbs... " appela-t-elle doucement. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se dirigea vers lui aussi rapidement que ses jambes sans force le lui permettait.

" Gibbs... " appela-t-elle encore une fois un peu plus fort. Il sembla tourner la tête dans sa direction. Puis elle entendit un bruit strident. Il résonna dans sa tête encore et encore. A chaque fois que le son retentissait, une vague de douleur déferlait dans sa tête. Elle regarda désespérément dans la direction de Gibbs pour voir qu'il n'était plus là. Elle se laissa glisser lentement a terre, le son résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Elle ferma doucement les yeux sous la douleur et prononça encore un fois son nom, comme si lui seul pouvait la sauver...

Caitlin Todd ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Mais sa tête lui faisait toujours affreusement mal et ce son retentissait encore et encore. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le bruit venait de son réveil qui manifestement avait sonné durant la dernière demi heure. Elle tendit la main paresseusement vers son réveil et l'éteignit. Elle regarda encore une fois l'heure avant de pousser un affreux juron. Il était 7h, elle allait être en retard, et ce n'était vraiment pas le jour.

45 minutes après, elle était prête a partir. Elle avait fait un sac rapidement et s'était habillée de façon plutôt formelle, supposant qu'ils n'auraient pas de temps entre le vol et le séminaire pour se changer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil a sa montre avant de se dépêcher vers sa voiture. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Gibbs dans 15mn au Ncis et elle avait une chance sur deux d'arriver avec plus de 10mn de retard.

'S'il y a un dieu dans ce monde, il a entendu mes prières' pensa-t-elle alors que sa voiture entrait dans le parking du Ncis avec seulement 5mn de retard. Elle sortit rapidement, attrapa son sac à la volée et se dirigea vers Gibbs qu'elle avait aperçu devant le bâtiment. 

" Vous êtes en retard Agent Todd. "

" Je suis d... "

" Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos excuses Agent Todd. Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire rater l'avion en plus ? "

Avec ça Gibbs se dirigea vers sa voiture et se mit au volant. Kate ferma les yeux un instant, sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Elle soupira longuement et se dirigea vers la voiture de Gibbs.

' Bien Kate, il est 8h du mat et tu as déjà réussi à te mettre Gibbs à dos. Bien.' Pensa-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager. La voiture démarra en trombe et sortit du parking à toute vitesse.

'Ca va être un long, LONG trajet' se dit-elle alors que la voiture prenait un autre virage serré, la projetant contre la vitre côté passager.

Elle passa le voyage en avion à penser à son rêve. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Un hôpital... pourquoi un hôpital ? Elle ne rêvait jamais des hôpitaux et il n'y avait eu aucun incident depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Il y avait aussi Gibbs... pourquoi Gibbs... ? Mais ça elle avait déjà la réponse. Contrairement aux hôpitaux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Gibbs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait les rêves qu'elle avait eu de son supérieur ces derniers jours. C'était stupide. Pourquoi était-elle toujours attirée par la seule personne qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir ? D'un autre côté... qui ne serait pas attiré par Gibbs ? Bien sur il n'avait pas que des qualités : c'était un enfoiré et il pouvait vous faire regretter d'être venu au monde en un temps record mais tout cela n'était que détails.

Kate se força à penser à autre chose. Elle attrapa le papier sur le séminaire qu'ils devaient suivre aujourd'hui et demain. Elle lut les sujets et réprima un grognement.

'relations inter-agences et inter-collègues... décidement je n'ai pas de chance.' Pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête lui faisant toujours affreusement mal.

'Enfin le bon point c'est qu'on aura du soleil à Miami.' Se dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer durant les 30 dernières minutes de vol


	2. nouvelle enquête

**Auteur : **Sissine

**Titre : **Undercover

**Résumé : **Après avoir découvert les corps de trois marin's, Kate et Gibbs doivent partir en mission undercover afin de récolter des preuves contre le principal suspect

**Disclaimer : **La série et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 2 : nouvelle enquête**

Tony avait eu une matinée plutot détendue. C'est vrai que sans Gibbs autour, il pouvait se permettre presque n'importe quoi et il adorait jouer au boss avec McGee. Il se mit à sourire en pensant au sujet des séminaires. Kate qui avait eu l'immense joie d'accompagner Gibbs allait passer une mauvaise journée pensa-t-il. Il s'étira longuement mais fut coupé dans son geste par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il soupira et décrocha lentement.

" Dinozzo "

Il écouta passivement l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout et ajouta un ' on arrive' avant de raccrocher.

Il attrapa son manteau de se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant de se tourner et de crier

" McGee ! "

Celui-ci leva la tête de ses papiers.

" Prends ton manteau, on a une affaire "

McGee se leva rapidement et suivit Tony dans l'ascenseur.

Kate sortit du bâtiment accompagnée de Gibbs. Décidement elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance aujourd'hui. Il avait plu toute la journée. Le séminaire avait été une horreur. A la reflexion, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : rester seule avec Tony ou McGee à faire de la paperasse, ou passer deux heures enfermée dans une salle à écouter Gibbs grogner de mécontentement à chaque remarque de la personne qui parlait. Elle se mit à sourire. Non pas que l'idee de rester enfermée dans une pièce avec Gibbs lui déplaise, il faudrait juste qu'elle s'arrange pour qu'il soit de meilleure humeur.

Un léger rire lui échappa, en réalisant qu'elle était encore en train de penser à lui. Malheureusement, une vague de douleur déferla au même moment dans sa tête. Elle retint avec peine un cri et massa lentement ses tempes pour essayer de faire passer la douleur. Une 2nd vague arriva, plus douloureuse que la première. Elle ferma les yeux espérant que ca passe. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, donc elle avança comme si de rien était. Il était hors de question que Gibbs s'apercoive de quoi que ce soit.

Tony, McGee et Ducky arrivèrent au lieu du crime, en l'occurrence un terrain vague non loin d'une base de marines, et son quartier résidentiel. Tony regarda la scène. Il y avait trois hommes mutilés par terre. Il commença à prendre des photos pendant que McGee interrogeait les 2 marines qui avaient découvert les corps. Puis quelque chose attira l'attention de Tony. Il y avait des empreintes de pas, et elles se dirigeaient vers le quartier residentiel de la base. Il fit quelques photos, prit note de ce qu'il avait observé et se dirigea vers Ducky.

" Alors Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? "

" Eh bien mon cher Tony, ces hommes ont été tués probablement hier dans la nuit. Il m'est impossible de te donner une heure exacte, mais je dirais que ça remonte à la nuit dernière."

" Et on sait de quoi ils sont morts ? "

" Eh bien je pencherais pour les blessures par balle à la tête. Ca me rappelle cette histoire, ma foi c'était il y a bien 10 ans, il y avait ce sniper qui.. "

" Merci Ducky. Tu peux remporter les corps au QG maintenant "

" J'y vais de ce pas mon ami. Au fait, qu'a dit Jethro à propos de l'affaire ? " 

" Euh, c'est à dire que... il faut encore que… enfin… il ne sait pas encore. "

" Hum un conseil Tony, n'oublie pas que c'est le nombre de minutes entre le coup de fil pour l'enquete et celui que tu lui passeras que Jethro prendra en compte. Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais. "

Tony secoua la tete en signe de remerciement et ils repartirent vers le QG.

Deux heures après, Tony s'assit à son bureau en soupirant. Abby avait confirmé les suppositions de Ducky, le meurtrier était un sniper. Avec ça, il avait recherché les possibles snipers du côté du quartier résidentiel où menaient les traces de pas. Puisque Abby avait été formelle, ces traces de pas n'appartenaient à aucune des victimes. Il y avait également autre chose qui le tracassait, ils avaient trouvé des traces de drogues sur les vêtements des marines, preuve qu'ils en avaient sur eux quand ils avaient été tués ou que quelqu'un voulait leur faire croire cela. Pourtant, vu la disposition de la drogue, il y avait de plus forte chance pour que ce soit la premiere solution. Et ce n'était définitivement pas bon. Par expérience, il savait que lorsque la drogue etait mêlàe a une affaire de meurtre, il devenait très dangereux de s'approcher du coupable, et le fait que celui-ci etait sniper n'arrangeait rien.

Au moins lorsqu'il appellerait Gibbs, il aurait quelque chose à lui dire. Il avait même un suspect : un certain Lieutenant Finch, le seul marines de formation sniper dans le quartier residentiel. Bien sûr lui et McGee l'avaient déjà interrogé, mais ils n'avaient rien appris de plus, ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Et ça, ça n'allait pas plaire à Gibbs.


	3. retour à DC

Titre : Undercover

Résumer : kate et gibbs partent en mission undercover pour résoudre le meurtre de trois marin's

Disclamer : voir chap 1

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 3 : Retour à DC

Tony tournait en rond depuis dix bonnes minutes dans le labo d'Abby. Il n'arrivait pas é se decider à appeler Gibbs. Et s'il ne le faisait pas… à la réflexion il ne préférait même pas y penser.

" Tony ! Arrête de tourner en rond et appelle-le "

" Pour qu'il me tue en rentrant, non merci. "

" A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais Tony ? Un miracle ?"

" Ouais, quelque chose dans le genre. "

" Bon voyons voir, tu as deux options. Ou tu l'appelles maintenant et il te crie dessus au téléphone au point de devenir sourd ou… tu ne l'appelles pas et quand il le découvre il te crie dessus en plein milieu du bureau et tu finis rouge de honte pendant des semaines. "

" Ouais. Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que je l'appelle maintenant. "

" Ben tu vois quand tu veux. "

" hum… "

Il quitta le labo en trainant les pieds et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour remonter à son bureau.

Kate était assise sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Leur vol n'etant que le lendemain matin, ils avaient pris 2 chambres dans un hôtel pas très loin de l'aéroport. La soirée avait été plutôt agréable. Ils étaient allés dîner dans un petit resto pas très loin de l'hôtel et Gibbs avait été de bonne compagnie vu les circonstances. Elle s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit et soupira. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ou elle en était pensa-t-elle. C'est vrai, Gibbs était un homme plein de mystères.

Elle sourit, il fallait definitivement qu'elle se le sorte de la tête. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres, sa vie était definitivement un vrai bazar. Puis une nouvelle vague de douleur arriva. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, priant en silence pour que cela passe. La douleur alla en s'intensifiant et Kate se recroquevilla sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Au bout d'une minute, bien qu'ayant toujours des pics de douleur, sa tête commencait à lui faire moins mal. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux mais tout était noir devant elle. Prise de panique, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien. Elle s'assit sur le lit mais cela n'y changa rien. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Puis il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle tourna alors la tête vers ce qu'elle pensait être la direction de la porte. On frappa une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. 

" Kate ? "

'Gibbs' pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit la panique revenir. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle n'était meme pas capable d'atteindre la porte toute seule, pensa-t-elle. Elle se força à se calmer. Il était hors de question qu'il s'apercoive de quoi que ce soit.

" J'arrive ! "

Elle se leva lentement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et au bout de quelques secondes, elle commençait à apercevoir des formes. Elle soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle supposait être la porte. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, Kate avait presque retrouvé une vision norrmale. Elle prit une seconde pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

" Hey Gibbs ! "

" Fais tes bagages. Tony viens d'appeler, il a une affaire. Kate ? "

Kate sentit son regard interrogateur sur elle.

" Quoi ? "

Elle devenait tout d'un coup très inconfortable sous son regard. 

" Tu as pleuré ? "

Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour percer son âme. Elle avala difficilement et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

" Non. De quoi tu parles ? "

Elle le vit tendre sa main vers son visage sans un mot et il essuya lentement une larme sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous le contact. Quand avait-elle pleuré ? Probablement lors de sa perte de vue, quand elle avait paniqué. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit sa main quitter son visage. Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et tenta de se justifier.

" Oh, c'est juste… enfin je lisais un livre et… enfin voilà quoi.

Elle vit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

" Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue " 

Elle roula les yeux. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion comme ca.

" Je serai en bas dans 10 mn "

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle referma la porte. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre la porte. Cet homme était incroyable. Elle soupira à nouveau et rassembla ses affaires.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews : Scratchie : merci bcp, ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes 

**Darth-Abby : **voilà voilà la suite lol...merci pour la review

Bon tout commentaire bon ou mauvais est le bien venu. C'est le bouton juste en bas…


	4. plan d'action

Titre : Undercover

Disclamer et résumé : voir chapitre 1

Chapitre 4 : Plan d'action

Kate regarda sa montre, il était déjà 7h, dans à peine 2h ils seraient de retour au Ncis. Le voyage du retour s'était plutôt bien passé si on ne prenait pas en compte les multiples menaces de mort que Gibbs répétait sans cesse. Il ne leur avait fallu que 10 mn après leur arrivée à l'aéroport pour trouver un vol avec une très légère intervention de Gibbs. Elle se mit à sourire : le pauvre steward en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il valait mieux que Tony ait quelque chose de sérieux pour calmer Gibbs ou il se pourrait bien que celui-ci mette ses menaces à exécution.

Tony tournait en rond encore une fois dans le labo d'Abby. Il était arrivé deux heures en avance lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir à 4h du matin. Il avait préparé un speech et s'était entraîné à le dire le plus vite possible au cas où Gibbs ne veuille pas vraiment écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Par contre la deuxième partie du plan serait plus dure à faire passer. Ils avaient interrogé leurs suspects plusieurs fois mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune preuve leur permettant de les arrêter. Il avait bien une idée mais ce serait dur à réaliser sans l'appui de Gibbs.

Il était à peine 8h lorsque la voiture de Gibbs entra à toute vitesse dans le parking du Ncis. A peine la voiture arrêtée, Gibbs sortit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Kate secoua la tête, ça allait être une dure journée. Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal. Rien d'important pour l'instant, mais après l'incident de la nuit dernière, il fallait qu'elle soit prudente, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'elle avait.

"Kate !" entendit-elle Gibbs grogner

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres de la voiture, et manifestement il attendait qu'elle sorte de la voiture. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se donner du courage et se redit que tout irait bien. Elle sortit ensuite de la voiture et suivit Gibbs en silence vers les bureaux.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux. Kate avait à peine aperçu Tony qu'elle entendit Gibbs crier.

"DINOZZO !" 

" Bonjour Boss ! Kate! J'ai du nouveau sur l'affaire." 

" Et explique-moi pourquoi il faudrait que je te fasse confiance sur cette affaire si je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour m'appeler."

"euh... c'est que... "

" Tu as 50 secondes pour me dire ce que tu as trouvé." 

"Euh... Bon Ducky a dit que le tueur était un sniper et on a trouvé des traces de pas n'appartenant pas aux victimes, se dirigeant vers un quartier résidentiel de marin's. Dans ce quartier, un seul d'entre eux a une formation de sniper, le lieutenant Finch. On l'a interrogé mais on n'a rien contre lui, aucune preuve. C'est le seul suspect qu'on ait. On peut le surveiller mais comme c'est un marin's il s'en apercevra. La meilleure solution serait d'envoyer quelqu'un undercover. La maison voisine est à vendre depuis bientôt un mois."

" On descend voir Abby."

Kate regarda Tony avec un air désolé et ils se dirigèrent à la suite de Gibbs vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivés en bas, les trois agents rencontrèrent Abby qui travaillait sur des échantillons de sang pour cette affaire.

"Abby qu'est ce que tu as ?" 

" Hey Gibbs ! A part les traces de pas, je n'ai rien. Pas de sang qui pourrait appartenir au tueur, pas d'empreintes, rien."

" Dinozzo, tu as cherché des potentiels suspects dans les connaissances ou les familles des victimes."

" Oui boss. On a épluché tous leurs dossiers avec McGee mais rien, pas un seul ennemi qui pourrait les avoir tués."

"On ne peut pas mettre en place une planque dans un quartier de marin's. Donc il faut envoyer quelqu'un en couverture. Un couple sera plus crédible." 

Kate décrochait doucement de la conversation. Elle sentait la douleur s'intensifier peu à peu. Il fallait qu'elle quitte le bureau le plus rapidement possible. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle tourna la tête vers Tony pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était dit. Il semblait gêné. 

"Euh boss..."

"Quoi ?"

"Euh... en fait, il y a un problème. C'est que... comment dire... c'est McGee et moi qui avons interrogé le lieutenant Finch donc il nous reconnaîtra. C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais..."

"Oui c'est bon Dinozzo, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin. Bien, donc se sera Kate et moi. Abby, on a besoin de nouvelles identités, combien de temps il te faut?"

" Quelques heures."

"On sera de retour dans l'après-midi. Allons-y ! Je veux voir tous les rapports sur ce lieutenant Finch sur mon bureau dans une heure Dinozzo !"

"Oui boss !"

Avec ça, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour remonter vers leurs bureaux. Tony regarda Kate. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

Kate émergea doucement et se tourna vers Tony dans l'espoir qu'il la renseigne sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit son sourire s'élargir encore un peu.

"Alors Kate, on rêvait. Serait-ce le fait de partir en undercover avec Gibbs qui te met dans cet état ?" 

"Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu?"

Elle le vit secouer la tête et se diriger lui aussi vers l'ascenseur. Kate se tourna alors vers Abby. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle partait undercover avec Gibbs mais elle voulait en avoir la confirmation au cas où tout cela ne serait qu'une blague.

"Abby, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté."

"Des souvenirs de cette journée avec Gibbs ?"

"Non Abby. Bon allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe."

"Bien vous allez partir undercover toi et Gibbs. Tony et lui pensaient que ça ferait plus crédible d'avoir un couple marié. Donc tu te retrouves à jouer les mariés avec Gibbs parce que le suspect connaît déjà Tony et McGee."

"Quoi ?"

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle allait partir undercover avec Gibbs et ils devaient jouer un couple marié ? Elle devait rêver. Il y avait deux solutions. Cette mission pouvait être un enfer ou un paradis. Maintenant, cela ne dépendait pas d'elle. Puis la douleur qu'elle avait presque oubliée avec toutes ces nouvelles refit surface. En quelques secondes, la douleur était devenue presque insupportable. Elle se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts en espérant que cela suffirait pour garder sa vision intacte. Elle vit lentement comme un rideau noir se former devant ses yeux mais elle arrivait à voir tout de même. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau d'Abby de peur de tomber et elle attendit que la douleur passe. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux elle leva les yeux vers Abby qui se tenait près d'elle, inquiète.

"Kate, qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

"Ce n'est rien Abby, juste un mal de tête."

" Tu étais prête à t'effondrer Kate. Ca m'a l'air plutôt sérieux pour un mal de tête."

"Ecoute Abby, ce n'est rien, d'accord. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'y a aucun problème. Pas la peine de le dire à qui que ce soit. Demain se sera fini."

"Si tu le dis. Je n'en parlerai à personne mais si ça dure, tu devrais en parler avec Gibbs."

"Il n'y a aucune raison d'en parler à Gibbs. Ca va passer tout seul. Bon merci Abby. On se voit tout à l'heure."

Kate sortit du labo. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Elle se répétait cette phrase sans cesse. Pourtant, à chaque vague de douleur, elle perdait sa conviction. Il y avait définitivement un problème. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller voir Gibbs. S'il savait, il la mettrait derrière un bureau et il était hors de question qu'elle ne fasse pas cette mission. Il faudrait juste qu'elle fasse attention pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, en tout cas le plus longtemps possible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews :

scratchie : merci encore de ta review, et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas tu sais où se trouve le bouton D


	5. doutes

Titre : Undercover

Disclamers : voir chapitre 1

Chapitre 5 : Doutes

Kate entra dans l'ascenseur, s'appuya contre le mur et laissa ses pensées l'envahir. Elle n'avait même pas vu passer la matinée. Elle avait passé son temps à s'inventer un nombre ahurissant de scénarios. Sa matinée avait été faite de 'et si...'. 'Et si ' j'avais réellement un problème, 'et si ' il se passait quelque chose durant la mission, 'et si ' Gibbs le découvrait... Si bien qu'elle avait passé 3 heures à relire la même page. Lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçu, elle avait quitté le bâtiment pour déjeuner et à peine une demi-heure après, Gibbs l'avait appelée pour lui dire que Abby avait fini avec les nouvelles identités. Elle était donc rentrée et maintenant elle descendait vers le labo d'Abby avec qui ils devaient faire le point.

Elle vit tous les regards se tourner vers elle lorsqu'elle entra.

"C'est gentil de faire une apparition Kate, on ne t'attendait plus." 

Elle regarda Gibbs sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer quoique ce soit. Elle se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux et s'approcher du groupe. Abby s'éclaircit la voix et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

"Bon alors comme je le disais, je vous ai trouvé de nouvelles identités. Cependant je n'ai pas changé complètement vos noms. Parce qu'il m'aurait fallu des jours pour tout changer et que je suppose que vous ne voulez pas attendre... Pour en venir au point essentiel vous vous appelez toujours Kate et Jethro. Il y a juste votre nom de famille qui change. Donc maintenant vous êtes, Mr et Mme Hurman. Gibbs tu es un sergent des marin's qui vient juste de se faire transférer et tu as un rendez-vous avec le responsable de la base demain, après que vous ayez emménagé. Kate toi, tu es assistante sociale dans un lycée quelques rues plus loin. J'ai déjà appelé le principal, tu commences lundi. Bon ben voilà. Là il y a vos dossiers avec tout ce qui est détails personnels, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps donc il faudra que vous inventiez de temps en temps."

" Bon boulot Abby. Kate, on se retrouve ici à 7h demain matin, soit de préférence à l'heure, on a un déménagement. Tu peux rentrer chez toi mais je veux que tu bosses le personnage."

Kate se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle sentit les yeux de Gibbs la fixer comme s'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un lire ouvert. Gênée, elle se tourna vers Abby en espérant trouver du soutien chez celle ci.

" J'ai encore quelques détails pour ton personnage Kate, tu peux rester ?"

" Bien sûr. Je rentrerai chez moi après, à demain."

Gibbs fit passer ses yeux de Kate à Abby. Il savait très bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, la question était quoi? Et est-ce que c'est dangereux pour elle, se dit il. Il trouverait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et si s'était grave alors peut être Kate aurait besoin de son aide. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent à nouveau. Elle soutint son regard une poignée de secondes avant de se retourner vers Abby. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle lui cachait quelque chose et il mettrait le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble à profit pour découvrir quoi. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se décida donc à quitter la pièce, suivi de Tony et McGee.

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes après le départ des autres. Kate n'avait fait aucun geste et restait perdue dans ses pensées, la tête baissée.

" Tu sais qu'il finira par le savoir."

" Je sais Abby mais le plus tard sera le mieux."

"Kate..."

" J'ai un problème Abby, d'accord. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il s'en fiche de toute façon. Ca ne l'intéresse pas et je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je suis une grande fille, je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait personne pour m'aider, il y a toi et Ducky. Il ne peut rien faire pour moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est et puis... mince je ne sais pas. Ca me fait une peur bleue, Abby et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir non plus. Et puis de toute façon ça n'intervient pas dans mon travail. L'équipe est tout ce qui l'intéresse et ça c'est personnel."

"Qui essayes-tu de convaincre Kate ? Toi ou moi ? Tu veux mon avis ? Il est loin de s'en ficher. Il s'inquiète. Et tu as besoin de lui."

"Non"

Elle se tourna vers Abby mais ne trouva pas les mots pour s'expliquer. Elle la regarda d'un air désolé, espérant que cela compenserait l'absence de mots. Puis elle sortit du labo et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir. Elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec elle-même avant d'avoir à s'expliquer avec lui parce que, comme les choses étaient parties, elle allait avoir à s'expliquer avec Gibbs tôt ou tard. Elle se voilait la face. D'habitude elle était lucide, elle était une femme responsable, elle savait très bien s'occuper d'elle-même. Son appartement en était la preuve. Tout y était ordonné. Tout y était tellement clair, tellement simple. Quand elle rentrait tout avait sa place, et elle se sentait mieux. Elle se sentait à l'abris du désordre de sa vie, de cette constante bataille qu'elle menait contre elle-même et les autres pour lui permettre de se faire respecter et de survivre. Mais ce moment d'apaisement ne durait qu'une seconde. A peine son manteau posé, lorsqu'elle s'était débarrassée de toutes ses obligations professionnelles, les problèmes personnels arrivaient pour lui rappeler que sa vie n'était faite que d'échecs. Il y avait les relations orageuses avec sa mère et l'absence de contact avec son père. Il y avait les rares rendez-vous qui n'aboutissaient jamais à rien puisque son cœur était déjà pris. Et puis comme tous les soirs, tout revenait toujours à lui. Elle avait rêvé autant de fois de s'enfuir que de se réfugier dans ses bras. Et comme toujours cœur et raison s'affrontaient en elle.

Kate s'allongea sur son sofa et laissa les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée couler. Il n'y avait personne dans sa vie pour la consoler ou pour la tenir dans ses bras et ça la tuait un peu plus tous les jours. Tous les jours elle sentait mourir une partie d'elle à chaque fois que Gibbs l'ignorait. Elle allait passer plusieurs jours avec lui et qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il allait découvrir qu'elle était encore plus inintéressante qu'il le pensait. Et après la mission, quand tout serait fini, est-ce qu'elle serait encore capable de travailler avec lui ?

Mais le tableau pouvait encore devenir plus noir. Elle pouvait avoir une crise durant la mission.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent mais elle s'en fichait. Ca la calmait de pleurer et elle ne se l'autoriserait pas dans les jours à venir. 

Elle resta ainsi de longues heures avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisée.

Tony regarda sa montre avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il était 5h30 et sa journée était finie. Il était assez content de lui après tout. Il avait réussi à ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis avec Gibbs malgré le fait que celui-ci était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva, rangea ses affaires, attrapa ses clés et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gibbs.

"Euh Boss ?"

"Où vas-tu comme ça Dinozzo ?"

" Allez Gibbs il est 5h30."

" Mais tu ne vas nulle part Dinozzo. Tu as encore des caméras et des micros à placer dans la maison voisine à celle des Finch."

" Quoi ? Non, tu plaisantes ?"

" Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Et puis tu n'es pas parti encore puisque c'est un travail à effectuer de nuit."

" Boss ! Tu ne peux pas envoyer McGee ?"

" Depuis quand est-il permis de contester mes ordres ? Et puis si j'ai bonne mémoire ce n'est pas lui qui t'a ordonné de ne pas m'appeler. Vois-tu Dinozzo, j'étais parti pour le faire moi-même mais comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, Kate et moi sommes les seuls qu'ils n'aient pas vus donc il m'est impossible de le faire. Tu commences à 2h00 et je te veux à 7h00 ici demain matin."

" Mais boss... "

" Ce n'est pas discutable Dinozzo." 

Avec ça Gibbs se leva, attrapa ses affaires et sortit. Tony le regarda partir et se rassit à son bureau. Finalement il ne s'en était pas si bien sorti, il aurait dû être plus prudent avec cette histoire de téléphone.

Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de où elle se trouvait. Elle avait dormi dans son salon. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge dernière elle, il était 5h00 du matin. Elle se leva rapidement de son sofa, trop rapidement car elle retomba dessus, cette douleur lancinante revenant. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et respira lentement essayant de faire passer la douleur. Elle garda les yeux grands ouverts dans l'espoir que, comme la dernière fois, sa vision reste claire. Mais rapidement un voile noir passa devant ses yeux jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus rien distinguer. Elle se força à rester calme malgré la peur qui grandissait de plus en plus en elle. Elle attendit dans le noir plusieurs minutes puis progressivement sa vision s'améliora, lui permettant à peine de voir les meubles autour d'elle. Elle se leva, avec plus de précaution cette fois-ci et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer. 

Tony arriva au ncis à 7h00 précises. Il ne voulait pas que Gibbs porte sa mauvaise humeur sur lui encore une fois. Il ne tenait pas à faire le guet cette nuit. Il bâilla encore une fois et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'aperçut que Kate était déjà là. Elle était assise à son bureau et, complètement absorbée dans ce qu'elle dessinait, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il se glissa sans bruit derrière elle pour voir ce qu'elle était entrain de dessiner. Des yeux. Elle dessinait des yeux. Juste de grands yeux, grands ouverts. Ils en étaient presque terrifiants. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Kate depuis qu'elle était revenue de ce séminaire avec Gibbs. Peut être que cette mission les aiderait à se parler.

" Alors Kate, prête pour cette mission ? Souviens-toi de ne pas être trop tyrannique, ce ne sont que de pauvres ados."

" Ne t'inquiète pas, avec toi, j'ai une idée précise de ce que peuvent être ces jeunes."

" Très drôle."

" Merci."

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers ses deux agents.

"Alors Dinozzo, comment est la maison ?"

" Grande et bourrée de caméras et de micros partout."

" Parfait. Kate, nous commençons à déménager dans 1h."

"Bien."

Elle leva à peine la tête pour lui répondre avant de se replonger dans son dessin. Elle emporterait son carton à dessin. C'était une des seules choses qui arrivait à la calmer. Bien que ses dessins deviennent de plus en plus noirs. Elle sourit, tout n'était pas si noir. Après tout, c'était drôle de se dire que Gibbs et elle allaient emménager ensemble.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews :

Darth-Abby : et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le reste

saragrissom77 : merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Et oui c'est vrai j'ai axé cette histoire sur les sentiments des personne surtout Kate. Dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite.

ayse : Merci pour ta review et voila la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira.

scratchie : J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait atttendre et puis avec les vaccances je vais pouvoir écrire un peu plus. D

nymphadora : Et voila, tindin, c'était la suite lol. J'espère qu'elle ta plu.


	6. rencontre et confrontation

**Chapitre 6 : rencontre et confrontations  
**

Kate se tenait au milieu de ce qu'elle avait décidé serait le salon. Elle vit les déménageurs arriver avec le canapé et quelques cartons sur lesquels étaient inscrit 'salon'. Elle leur fit un geste pour leur indiquer où poser les meubles et les cartons, puis replongea dans son observation de la pièce. Tony n'avait pas menti, la maison était superbe et pleine de caméras. Kate sourit. Tony avait effectivement dû y passer une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois seule, elle fit le tour des pièces et commença à tout décorer, peu importe ce que Gibbs en penserait. Celui-ci l'avait quittée juste après leur arrivée dans la maison, cela devait faire environ 2 heures maintenant. Il avait un rendez-vous avec le chef de la base pour lui parler de leur mission et pour discuter de son affectation. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer de quoi manger. Après tout il était presque midi, Gibbs ne tarderait pas à rentrer et, comme toute épouse, elle se devait de faire quelque chose à manger pour son mari bien aimé. Elle se mit à rire, avec des idées comme ça elle ferait une bonne mère au foyer mais son métier d'agent risquait d'être très vite compromis. Elle sortit une casserole et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau. Soudain la douleur la reprit. Cependant, cette crise était beaucoup moins forte que la précédente. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et respira lentement. A force, elle avait apprit à atténuer ses douleurs la plupart du temps. La douleur se fit progressivement moins forte et Kate se força à reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait à peine repris sa place devant la casserole quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir ce que c'était et elle découvrit Gibbs adossé à la porte de la cuisine.

" Alors on rentre déjà dans le rôle d'épouse ? J'ai tout de même une suggestion... : il est préférable de surveiller ce qu'on a sur le feu quand on cuisine."

"Quoi ?"

Kate se retourna et vit la casserole d'eau déborder. Elle se dépêcha d'éteindre le gaz mais une bonne partie de l'eau s'était déjà répandue partout. Parfait, se dit-elle, je commence bien la journée. Elle se retourna alors vers Gibbs pour voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé; cependant un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cela l'amusa et l'agaça à la fois.

" Bon si tu pouvais me laisser seule, peut-être que j'arriverai à quelque chose. Allez dehors ! "

" Je ne savais pas que je te troublais autant Kate."

Son visage vira au rouge et elle détourna son regard. Elle commença à éponger l'eau qui était tombée par terre pour s'occuper. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle entendit Gibbs sortir de la pièce.

Kate avait finalement réussi à préparer un dîner convenable et ils avaient mangé dans un silence plutôt confortable. Puis Gibbs avait dû repartir pour la base afin de rencontrer son équipe et s'intégrer à la base. Kate avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à arranger les pièces et mettre en place les cartons. Vers 16h, la porte d'entrée sonna. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'elle était censée dire, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle découvrit une jeune femme qui avait probablement son âge ou guère plus.

"Bonjour je suis Jessica Finch. Je suis votre voisine de droite. Je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue ici."

"Merci beaucoup. Caitlin Hurman. Mais appelez moi Kate. Je vous en prie entrez." 

La jeune femme blonde lui fit un sourire sincère et entra dans la maison. Kate prit une seconde pour mettre ses idées en place. Elle devait profiler cette femme et essayer de sympathiser. C'est maintenant qu'elle verrait si elle était douée pour la comédie se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et retrouva Jessica assise sur le canapé, elle s'assit et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Oh je suis désolée, je ne vous ai rien proposé a boire." 

"Merci je n'ai besoin de rien, ça ira parfaitement. Alors parlez moi de vous. Je tiens à connaître mes nouveaux voisins."

"Et bien mon mari viens juste de se faire transférer ici. Vous savez ce que c'est dans ce cas, c'est à vous de tout quitter. Heureusement nous n'avons pas eu de problème pour trouver une maison et pour moi un travail."

"Non, c'est vrai ? Je me souviens avoir cherché pendant plus d'un mois avant de trouver cette maison. Vous avez eu une chance folle. Et je vous en prie tutoyez-moi, je ne suis pas si vieille après tout." 

Kate lui offrit un grand sourire. Elles avaient continué à parler ainsi sans voir le temps passer, si bien que lorsque Gibbs rentra, elles étaient toujours en grande discussion. 

"Kate ? "

"Je suis là... chéri."

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, cela semblait si bizarre de l'appeler comme ça et en même temps si normal. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête de Gibbs dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte. Il avait l'air surpris mais comprit bien vite qu'ils avaient de la compagnie et qu'il devait se prêter au jeu. Il entra alors dans la pièce avec un sourire sur les lèvres et vint poser un baiser sur la joue de Kate qui rougit à vue d'œil. Il la vit essayer de reprendre le contrôle alors qu'il saluait Jessica.

"Jessica voici mon mari, Jethro."

"Enchantée." 

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et s'assit à côté de Kate sur le canapé.

" Alors comment a été ta journée, mon amour?"

Il la regarda, surpris. Apparemment elle avait décidé de lui rendre la pareille. Elle avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'il baisse les bras, après tout elle l'invitait à continuer. Sans lâcher son regard, il laissa alors glisser sa main dans son dos jusqu'à se poser sur sa hanche. La voyant rougir à nouveau, il lui rendit son sourire narquois et se tourna vers leur invitée tout en laissant sa main négligemment sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

"Bien nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer et il serait temps que je rentre chez moi."

"Je te raccompagne"

Dit un peu précipitamment Kate. Elle se leva, échappant à Gibbs dont la proximité l'avait rendue mal à l'aise. Elle raccompagna la jeune femme et sentit Gibbs se lever pour faire de même. Avant de partir Jessica se tourna vers eux.

"Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dîner chez nous ce soir ? En signe de bienvenue ?"

" Ce serait une excellente idée. Katie ?"

"Euh... Oui bien sûr."

"Bien il me semble qu'il me reste du travail à faire donc je vais vous laisser. Disons 7h ?"

"Ce sera parfait. Merci Jessica."

"A tout à 'heure."

La jeune femme s'en alla, Kate ferma la porte et souffla. Elle avait joué un jeu dangereux cet après-midi. Elle avait discuté longuement avec la femme de leur seul suspect et elle l'avait trouvée plutôt sympathique. En y pensant bien, elle s'était peut-être déjà rapprochée trop d'elle et elle savait que pour sa propre survie, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à cette femme. Et Gibbs qui se trouvait derrière elle et attendait qu'elle sorte de ses pensées, ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler dès qu'elle se retournerait. Il y avait eu aussi la scène avec Gibbs à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Elle savait qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet et elle non plus, ce terrain était beaucoup trop glissant. Elle n'avait même pas une vague idée de ses sentiments envers elle. Il pouvait simplement avoir joué avec les siens. Gibbs était toujours là, juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, et il le savait pertinemment. Kate ferma les yeux un instant puis se retourna pour faire face à Gibbs qui avait une mine dure. Il la fixait dans les yeux sans lui laisser le loisir de quitter son regard inquisiteur.

" Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Ce n'est pas un jeu Kate. Tu n'es pas là pour devenir sa meilleure amie mais pour voir si elle peut être complice du meurtre qu'a probablement commis son mari. Est-ce que c'est trop dur à comprendre ?"

"Non ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre seulement moi je suis incapable de rester froid en toute circonstance comme tu le fais. Je suis incapable de n'éprouver aucun sentiment envers personne. Tu ressembles à un iceberg. Tu marches, tu parles, mais tu ne ressens rien."

Kate vit ses yeux se noircir et devenir dangereux. Elle regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire même si c'était probablement la vérité. Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

" Tu ne sais rien Kate. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être marié, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est quand quelqu'un décide que vous n'êtes plus assez bon pour elle. Et c'est toi qui viens me parler de sentiments. De quel droit me juges-tu ? Qui t'a permis de critiquer ma façon d'agir ? "

" Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais été mariée. Mais j'ai été fiancée deux fois et crois-moi la deuxième fois qu'on vous laisse devant l'autel ça ne fait pas moins mal. D'accord tu as souffert, mais comme nous tous. Je te dis ça parce que je suis la seule qui n'ait pas peur de le faire. Maintenant si tu veux me virer, vas-y ! Te gêne pas. Mais je devais le faire." 

Elle contourna Gibbs et sortit dans la rue. Elle avait besoin de marcher pour se détendre. Il devait être près de 17h30 et comme on était en novembre, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Kate erra sans but pendant près d'une heure. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser des souvenirs de Victor et Frédéric. Elle avait été heureuse, du moins l'avait-elle cru. Elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé ces hommes, du moins pas assez pour les épouser. Mais elle ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle avait toujours rêvé de se marier et d'avoir une famille et des enfants. Mais son travail prenait trop de place. Quand elle était dans les services secrets, elle avait des horaires chargés et était constamment en déplacement, mais elle avait trouvé le temps de sortir et de rencontrer des gens, d'avoir des relations. Mais depuis qu'elle était au NCIS, et ça faisait maintenant presque un an et demi, elle n'avait eu aucun rendez-vous. Bien sûr son travail était prenant, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle avait surtout peur d'avoir mal, encore une fois. Quand elle supposa qu'il était 18h30, car il faisait déjà nuit, elle se décida à rebrousser chemin et commença à penser à la manière dont elle devrait agir avec Gibbs et surtout avec les Finch ce soir. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée doucement. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Gibbs même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle l'entendit dans le salon et elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Puis sa voix s'éleva, froide et indifférente, la faisant sursauter.

"Il est presque 7h, prépare toi."

Elle avala difficilement. Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle se sentait coupable, mais elle ne s'excuserait pas. Maintenant qu'il y avait une forte tension entre eux, la mission risquait de tourner au cauchemar pour elle. Kate fouilla dans sa valise et se décida pour une petite robe simple qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se sentait pas belle, elle se sentait vide. Elle soupira et se redit pour la dixième fois que tout irait bien. Puis elle attrapa un chandail et rejoignit Gibbs dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entra, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle et se contenta de dire avec le même ton que tout à l'heure.

"Allons-y." 

Il passa à côté d'elle toujours sans la regarder et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un pour qu'on lui brise le cœur. Gibbs suffisait amplement. Rien que le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas adressé un regard et la façon dont il lui avait parlé, avait mis son cœur en pièces. Elle repoussa les larmes qui perlaient autour de ses yeux et sa tristesse se transforma en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça. Il voulait jouer à ça, bien, alors ils seraient deux. Elle sortit à son tour et claqua la porte tellement fort que Gibbs se retourna. Elle le fixa d'un regard froid et plein de colère, et s'avança vers lui.

"Oups." Se contenta-t-elle de dire en le contournant.

Il voulait jouer, elle était de la partie. Il verrait qu'elle pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**reviews : **

**Maliang : **voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, n'ésite pas à me le faire savoir ca fait toujours plaisir. Tu sais où est le bouton lol D

**scratchie : ** franchement ça me fait plaisir que t la trouve de mieux en mieux donc voilà encore un autre chapitre. Je dois t'avouer que j'aime particulièrement la fin de celui - ci di moi ce que tu en pense. Ca ne peut que me servir.

**saragrissom77 : **merci beaucoup. voilà la suite.


	7. Diner

Chapitre 7 : Diner

Kate sonna à la porte des Finch. Elle n'avait plus adressé un regard à Gibbs depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Elle distingua une forme à travers la porte et Jessica apparut. Elle leur fit un grand sourire que Kate lui retourna chaleureusement, puis elle les invita à entrer dans la maison. Jessica les guida jusqu'au salon où son mari les attendait.

Le lieutenant Régis Finch était un homme grand et imposant. Il avait des traits tirés et semblait avoir un caractère plutôt coléreux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et Gibbs les présenta.

" Bonjour Sergent Jethro Hurman et voici ma femme Caitlin." 

"Bonjour, appelez-moi Kate."

"Bonjour. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Kate prit place sur le canapé et jeta un regard mauvais à Gibbs lorsque celui-ci s'assit à côté d'elle. Kate vit Jessica partir en direction de ce qu'elle supposait être la cuisine. Trop heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner de Gibbs, elle s'excusa auprès du lieutenant et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et entra.

" Alors on a laissé les hommes ?" demanda Jessica d'un air amusé

" Je venais voir si je pouvais aider en quelque chose. Comme je n'ai rien apporté, j'ai pensé que je pourrais me rendre utile."

" Avec plaisir. Un peu d'aide est toujours la bienvenue. Surtout avec Régis." 

Kate réagit à cette remarque. Elle n'était pas assez intime avec cette femme pour pouvoir comme ça aborder sa vie privée mais si elle continuait sur ce chemin, elle aurait certainement des informations sur leur suspect. Elle regarda la jeune femme et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être des problèmes et que même si elles n'étaient pas encore amies, elle se devait de l'aider.

" Comment ça ?"

" Eh bien il n'est pas souvent à la maison pour manger donc je ne prends pas la peine de cuisiner, normal. Mais quand il rentre, il faut absolument que le dîner soit parfait et que tout soit en place. Surtout quand il a eu une dure journée. Il s'énerve facilement. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il a tendance à s'énerver pour un rien. Et il a horreur qu'on le contrarie. Mais bon tu sais ce que c'est, tous les hommes sont pareils."

Jessica lui adressa un sourire triste et sans conviction. Kate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il se passait des choses que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas. Elle se devait de continuer même si ce n'était pas prudent. Elle pourrait toujours se justifier vis-à-vis de Gibbs en disant qu'elle essayait de trouver des informations sur le comportement de leur suspect.

" Je vois tout à fait. Mais il n'est pas violent au moins ? Je veux dire, il ne t'a jamais frappée ?"

Kate réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. Elle recommençait à jouer un jeu dangereux. Ces informations pourraient les aider mais si Jessica venait à les soupçonner... Il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

" Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il s'énerve facilement. Même s'il l'a fait ce n'est pas régulier et ce n'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois. Il a beaucoup à faire dans la journée, c'est normal qu'il ne doive rien faire quand il rentre. C'est mon rôle de veiller à ce que tout soit fait..."

Kate sentit la colère monter en elle. Se faire battre par son mari était inadmissible.

" Jessica."

" Ce n'est rien Kate, ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Kate regarda la jeune femme baisser la tête et détourner son regard. Elle avait déjà été dans une situation similaire. Elle savait combien il était dur d'en vouloir à l'homme qu'on aimait. Elle savait combien on pouvait culpabiliser à chaque fois que cet homme vous frappait. Pour elle, cette situation avait duré presque un an et demi et elle en avait toujours des séquelles. Kate regarda encore une fois Jessica, elle essaya de trouver ses yeux. Cette jeune femme avait beau être suspectée de complicité de meurtre, elle était avant tout une femme battue. Et quoi qu'en dirait Gibbs, elle devait l'aider.

" Jessica s'il te frappe, il faut faire quelque chose."

" Non il ne me frappe pas vraiment, je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave et... je ne devrais pas te parler de ça. Tu as autre chose à faire que d'écouter des bêtises comme ça." 

" Non Jessica je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment amies mais ça ne change rien. J'ai vécu la même situation il y a quelques années avant de rencontrer Jethro. J'ai vécu pendant presque deux ans avec un homme qui n'hésitait pas à me dévaloriser, à me traiter comme une chose et à me frapper. Et je ne souhaite cela à personne. Si c'est votre cas, je veux t'aider Jessica, parce que cette situation est tout simplement inadmissible."

" Je ne sais pas Kate. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Et puis il n'est pas souvent là le soir. En général il rentre tard."

" Et tu sais où il va ? " 

" Non je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois mais il refuse qu'on en parle, je suppose qu'il a des choses à régler ou bien qu'il va dans un bar. Comme il rentre toujours à la même heure je ne m'en fais pas."

" Jethro est pareil, il lui arrive de passer des soirées entières dehors sans qu'il m'en parle et il reste muet si je lui pose la moindre question."

" Je suppose qu'ils ont tous leurs secrets. Et si nous finissions ce dîner ? "

" Excellente idée!"

Les deux femmes se mirent au travail. Cependant Kate n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Jessica. La jeune femme avait clos le sujet. Il faudrait qu'elle l'aborde de nouveau avec elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse comme ça sans rien faire. Le fait que son mari soit violent avait correspondu à la première impression qu'elle avait eue de Régis quand elle l'avait aperçu un peu plutôt. Et cela collait parfaitement au profil du tueur. Vu ce que Jessica lui avait dit, le lieutenant Finch était quelqu'un de très susceptible, il pouvait être dangereux et si jamais il venait à les soupçonner, ils étaient en danger de mort. Elle devrait être prudente avec Jessica aussi. Bien que la jeune femme soit incapable de commettre un crime pareil, ni d'aider son mari à le commettre, elle devait être sûre de paraître crédible et de ne rien dire de compromettant.

Le dîner commença dans le calme malgré la tension toujours présente entre Gibbs et Kate. Le sujet de discussion avait fini par dériver sur Gibbs et Kate malgré quelques tentatives de Kate pour le détourner d'eux. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à raconter leur histoire de couple. Elle avait donc laissé parler Gibbs sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Finalement la question tomba. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Gibbs dirait. Il semblait tout à fait calme et pas le moins gêné par la situation. Comme d'habitude, aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

" On s'est rencontré il y a environ, 3 ans. Dans un bar, Katie était serveuse..."

Kate n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait pas pu dire assistante. Sa colère contre Gibbs augmenta encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de la sous-estimer ni de la traiter comme ça et encore moins devant des invités. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

" Oui, je travaillais dans un bar parce qu'avec mon métier d'assistante sociale, je n'avais pas assez pour payer mon loyer. Je me souviens que Jethro est arrivé avec un ami à lui. C'était Tony si je me souviens bien. Son copain m'avait fait du rentre dedans. Je l'avais trouvé pas mal, son ami bien sûr."

" Et quand tu as parlé avec Jethro, est-ce que ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat ?"

" Oh non! Loin de là Jessica ! Je le trouvais bien trop vieux et il avait un sale caractère. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'amusait jamais. Il m'a fallu bien du temps avant de commencer à sortir avec lui. Mais certaines choses ne changent jamais et on découvre de plus en plus de défauts quand on se marie. Toujours est-il qu'il a toujours mauvais caractère et malheureusement le côté fou et innovateur s'en va avec le temps."

Elle regarda Gibbs dans les yeux avec un sourire innocent. Il avait voulu la dévaloriser, elle l'avait enfoncé. Il l'avait largement mérité. Elle vit Gibbs répliquer pour que cela paraisse le plus naturel possible. La conversation avait à peine repris que Kate sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. S'ils avaient été en meilleurs termes à cet instant, l'idée de poser sa main sur la sienne l'aurait sûrement effleurée. Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos au contact plutôt intime qu'ils avaient. Seulement cela ne devait rien enlever à sa colère contre lui. Elle se força à reprendre le fil de la conversation. Jessica parlait d'un bal auquel elle et son mari étaient allés récemment. Elle saisit alors l'occasion de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours en froids. 

" Quelle chance ! Jethro et moi n'allons jamais à ce genre de réceptions. Le pauvre chou ne sait absolument pas danser. La première fois que l'on a dansé ensemble, il m'avait tellement écrasé les pieds que l'on est resté à peine une minute sur la piste."

Jessica rit de bon cœur et Kate sentit la main de Gibbs se resserrer sur sa cuisse comme un avertissement. Elle tourna sa tête pour rencontrer ses yeux remplis de colère. Un air de défi se dessina sur son visage et elle prit doucement la main de Gibbs pour l'écarter d'elle. Elle le regarda encore une fois puis se détourna de lui pour reprendre la conversation avec Jessica. 

Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident durant le repas et, au fur et à mesure des conversations, Kate avait réussi à se faire une idée claire de leur suspect. Après le dîner, Kate et Jessica avaient débarrassé la table pendant que les hommes s'étaient retirés au salon. Les deux femmes s'étaient alors dirigées vers la cuisine afin de finir la vaisselle.

Cela faisait bien 10 mn que Kate et Jessica s'affairaient lorsque celle-ci sentit sa migraine revenir. Elle se força à penser à autre chose mais elle sentait la douleur s'intensifier très lentement. Kate ferma les yeux une seconde et se dit que tout irait bien et que la douleur allait passer, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. L'idée de faire un malaise dans la maison de leur suspect la paniquait. Elle souffla et elle essaya de se reprendre en main pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle fit donc comme si de rien n'était et recommença à ranger la vaisselle. Mais la douleur se fit sentir à nouveau, cette fois ci bien plus forte que la première. La douleur devenant peu à peu insupportable, Kate laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. L'assiette qu'elle portait se brisa sur le sol, venant ajouter à sa peine et fit retourner brusquement Jessica. Kate porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux un instant. Cependant lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne distingua aucune forme. Bientôt elle ne voyait plus une seule chose. Sa tête aurait dû commencer à lui faire moins mal pourtant la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle en était insupportable. Kate sentit

sa tête tourner et quelques points blancs apparaître puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Reviews : **

**Béa : **merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic. Lol , je bosse pour écrire la suite et j'espère que je pourrais la poster dans pas trop longtemps. Donne moi ton avi , ça fait toujours super plaisir D

**Scratchie : **voilà la suite, je dois dire que j'aimait beaucoup la fin du dernier et celle-ci est toute aussi fun. Tu verras j'ai une petite tendance aux fins disons tendues… lol

**Caroline : **Ouais j'ai prit un malin plaisir dans cette dernière réplique. Tu me diras ce que tu pense des dialogues dans ce chapitre lol D

**Admonentia Lune-argent** : Merci beaucoup. Et bien voilà rien que pour te faire plaisir, la suite lol


	8. Explications

**Chapitre 8 : Explications**

Cela faisait déjà bien une demi-heure que Gibbs et Régis discutaient dans le salon pendant que les deux femmes s'occupaient de la cuisine. Les sujets avaient été divers mais leur conversation s'était rapidement tournée sur leur travail, et Régis renseignait Gibbs sur les nombreux officiers supérieurs de la base.

Il lui semblait que Régis était un homme calculateur et plutôt impulsif et violent. En effet, plus il passait de temps avec cet homme plus il semblait correspondre à l'assassin qu'ils recherchaient.

Soudain un bruit de vaisselle casée se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri. Gibbs en était sûr, ce n'était pas la voix de Kate, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, presque en courant. Il poussa la porte d'un geste brusque et découvrit Jessica agenouillée à terre, à côté du corps sans vie de Kate.

A cet instant précis, une dizaine de scénarios se succédèrent dans son esprit, certains bien plus horribles que d'autres. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de Kate. Elle semblait endormie ou bien même morte. Si belle et si fragile, comme prête à se briser. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle donc pas ?

Son corps sembla s'animer d'une volonté propre. Il s'avança lentement et s'agenouilla à terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, le plus délicatement possible, comme si elle était faite de verre, et la déposa sur ses genoux. Il caressa lentement sa joue, son regard restant fixé sur ses yeux clos, dans l'attente qu'ils s'ouvrent à nouveau pour lui laisser admirer leur magnifique couleur chocolat.

Il se détourna à regret de son visage pour fixer Jessica qui se tenait toujours près de Kate.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Sa voix était sortie plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Je ne sais vraiment pas Jethro. On était là, en train de parler normalement lorsque j'ai entendu une assiette se casser. Je me suis retournée et je l'ai vue tomber au sol, inconsciente. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a. Mon dieu est-ce que c'est grave ? Elle a peut être une maladie ou je ne sais quoi..."

Son mari posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jessica afin de calmer la jeune femme. Elle avait dit tout haut les questions qu'il se posait. Il fallait qu'il leur donne une réponse plausible. Il chercha mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

" C'est sûrement juste un problème d'hormones." 

Gibbs se gifla mentalement. C'était la pire excuse qu'il avait jamais inventée.

"Votre femme est enceinte ?"

Ca en revanche était une bien meilleure excuse.

" Oui. Elle en est presque à deux mois de grossesse."

"Mes félicitations !"

"Merci. Je suis désolé mais il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrions maintenant. Je vais la porter." 

Il se pencha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il dit au revoir à Jessica et Régis et rentra chez eux. Chez eux. A y penser, cela ne sonnait pas si mal. Il traversa le hall et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Soudain il s'arrêta. Il l'avait sentie bouger. Il en était sûr, elle avait bougé. Son regard descendit sur la jeune femme qu'il portait dans ses bras. Il vit ses paupières bouger légèrement et la jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux. La voir les refermer à cause de la lumière le fit sourire. Elle allait bien, il allait mieux.

Kate ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière l'obligea à les refermer immédiatement. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis sa discussion avec Jessica dans la cuisine. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le mal de tête, l'assiette, le malaise... Elle devait toujours être dans la cuisine. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut du corps chaud collé à elle. Quelqu'un la portait. Elle se força à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, mais elle ne distinguait presque rien.

" Gibbs ?"

Vu le son de sa voix, elle pouvait aisément l'imaginer sourire. Sans même y penser, elle posa lentement sa main sur son torse, pour en quelque sorte s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

" Tout va bien Katie."

Sa voix la rassura immédiatement. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit qu'il la déposait sur le lit. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

" Kate."

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne fit même pas un geste, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. C'était le moment qu'elle avait le plus redouté depuis le début de ses malaises. Le moment où elle devrait s'expliquer.

"Kate, regarde-moi."

Son ton était dur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux, mais elle ne voyait qu'une image floue. Il devait être déçu. Elle pouvait imaginer ses yeux lui dire combien elle l'avait déçu. Elle avait mis leur couverture en danger et bien plus elle aurait pu mettre leur vie en danger. Elle pensait à tout ce que son silence aurait pu causer. Il allait la renvoyer, parce que ce qu'elle avait fait était intolérable dans la profession qu'elle exerçait. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne remonterait jamais dans son estime. De plus en plus de larmes coulaient de ses yeux et venaient mouiller le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait, du moins elle supposait. Elle se sentait ridicule de pleurer ainsi et il devait sûrement la trouver pitoyable. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour quelqu'un il fallait qu'elle fiche tout en l'air. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Des larmes et des regards déçus. Quoi qu'elle fasse cela terminait toujours mal. Ses deux fiançailles, ses relations amoureuses depuis, son travail dans les services secrets et maintenant celui au NCIS.

Elle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça alors qu'il allait la virer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Elle ne le méritait pas.

" Kate... "

" Quoi ? Pourquoi faudrait-il que je te regarde ? Parce que ça te plaît de me voir pleurer ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte à moi ? De toute façon je ne peux même pas te voir. "

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'ne pas me voir ' ? "

" Je vois rien. Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Je ne vois rien, je suis plongée dans le noir. Je ne saurais pas dire si tu me regardes avec mépris ou avec dégoût en ce moment mais ne t'inquiète pas je peux très bien me l'imaginer. "

" Kate, c'est pas le moment. Tu veux savoir comment je te vois maintenant, bien ! Je suis inquiet. Et pas pour la dynamique de l'équipe ou je ne sais quoi mais parce qu'un de mes meilleurs agents, et qui plus ait une personne à qui je tiens énormément, a eu un malaise pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce que je veux maintenant c'est savoir ce qui l'en est, savoir ce que tu aurais dû me dire avant que cette mission commence. Ce que tu aurais dû me dire le soir où je t'ai vu pleurer à Miami. Dans ce métier si on ne peut pas faire confiance à ses coéquipiers, on se fait tuer. Et crois-moi, la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu te fasses tuer. "

" Je... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. De temps en temps j'ai des malaises. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal et je perds momentanément la vue. C'est la première fois que je perds connaissance. Je suis désolée. "

" Cela ne règle pas le problème. Tu aurais dû venir me voir. J'aurais demandé à Ducky de voir ce qui n'allait pas. En attendant je veux que tu me préviennes à chaque fois que ça t'arrive. Tu ne peux pas aller voir Ducky et nous n'avons pas une assez bonne couverture pour aller aux urgences. Il a fallu que je donne une excuse aux Finch. Je leur ai dit que tu étais enceinte. " 

" D'accord. "

" Bien ça va mieux ? "

" Je n'ai plus mal mais ma vue ne revient pas. "

" Il se fait tard Kate. Je vais te laisser dormir, si tu as un problème je suis dans le salon. "

Kate le sentit se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle avait peur. C'était stupide mais le fait de ne rien voir l'effrayait. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il reste avec elle. Avant même qu'elle puisse se réprimander, elle appela son nom. Il n'était pas sorti elle le savait. Elle l'entendit se retourner vers elle et se rapprocher.

" Gibbs... je... c'est à dire que... "

" Kate je ne vais pas te manger. "

" Je n'arriverais pas à dormir si je suis seule. Je... Le fait d'être aveugle pour je ne sais combien de temps dans un endroit que je ne connais pas m'effraies. Et je... je suis désolée, c'était stupide de deman... "

Elle sentit sa main se poser doucement sur son épaule pour la calmer.

" C'est loin d'être stupide Katie. C'est normal. Et c'est avec plaisir que je resterais avec toi. N'en doute jamais. "

Elle sentit le lit s'enfoncer près d'elle. Il s'était allongé à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de cacher ses joues qui s'étaient teintées d'une jolie couleur rosé. Elle l'entendit rigoler doucement et elle sut qu'il l'avait vue. Elle se dit que finalement cela l'importait peu. Elle sentit ses bras s'entourer autour de sa taille et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle savait que cette tendresse disparaîtrait probablement demain matin mais elle se refusait s'y penser. La seule chose qui lui importait à l'instant présent était de profiter d'un des rares moment où il semblait lui appartenir un peu. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment où elle se sentait faite pour lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Reviews : **

**Béa : **eh bien voilà ma chère la réaction de se cher Gibbs, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances biz D

**Scratchie : **voilà j'espère que c'était pas trop long comme attente je fais de mon mieux D Par contre ce chapitre a un peu moins de suspense, un peu plus d'émotions

**Admonentia Lune-Argent : **merci encore du compliment, et je me fais un plaisir de poster cette suite

**Luna051 : **Bon alors cette fois ci j'ai été super gentille, il n'y a pas de sadisme à la fin du chapitre D Ce qui ne lui enlève en rien son charme lol

Bon vous savez tous vous servir du bouton en bas à gauche alors surtout surtout n'hésitez pas


	9. Piégés

**Chapitre 9 : piegés  
**  
Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux, tirée de son sommeil par la lumière du soleil. Elle s'étira longuement. Pour une fois ses cauchemars habituels depuis la prise d'otage dans la salle d'autopsie, n'étaient pas venus la tourmenter. Sa main rencontra un corps et elle tourna les yeux vers la personne allongée près d'elle. C'était sans nul doute grâce à lui. Elle avait peur de cette nouvelle journée qu'il lui faudrait affronter, de la réaction de Gibbs en se levant. Elle voulait tout simplement rester là, dans ses bras, et se dire qu'elle avait toute la journée devant elle. Mais ils avaient tous les deux un travail à faire. Elle se leva en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit entière de repos, et ça la rendait heureuse de savoir qu'il avait pu dormir paisiblement en sa présence. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, cela l'aiderait sûrement à lui remettre les idées en place. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle aurait fini cette mission. Elle devait voir un médecin au plus vite. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir. Elle attrapa une serviette, l'enroula autour d'elle et sortit de la douche. Elle laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

" Gibbs ! "

Elle le vit cacher un sourire.

" Désolé, je ne savais pas..."

" Bien sûr ! "

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle était comme paralysée par son regard. Elle aurait dû sortir de la salle de bain, baisser les yeux mais elle était incapable du moindre geste, son regard l'empêchant de se détourner de lui. Il s'arrêta lorsque leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

" Tu as raison, je ne suis pas désolé... "

Au son de sa voix, de longs frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. Au sourire ('smirk') qu'il affichait, elle était certaine que ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses yeux quittèrent les siens pour parcourir son corps. Elle sentit son regard sur elle comme une douce vague de chaleur. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux sans ciller avant de sortir sans un mot de la salle de bain.

Elle avait vu quelque chose dans son regard, mais quoi ! Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux, pourtant si froids d'habitude. Elle respira profondément, le rouge lui montant aux joues en repensant à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire un tel effet sans même la toucher. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit une grande respiration avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas dans la pièce. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir lorsqu'il était près d'elle et il était hors de question qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il l'avait troublée à ce point. Il avait été tellement gentil et prévoyant hier. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de cet homme et que le fait de l'aimer la détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était après des instants pareils qu'elle doutait. Est-ce qu'il se jouait d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il savait tout ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui ? Etait-il à ce point sans cœur pour se jouer ainsi de ses sentiments ?

Elle se força à se calmer. Toutes sortes d'émotions la submergeaient. Elle sentit monter des larmes mais les repoussa violemment. Il était inutile de s'humilier encore plus. Même si elle savait qu'il pouvait facilement lire en elle, elle tenta de masquer - du moins en partie - le conflit auquel elle était en proie. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peut-être un jour pourrait-elle le saluer sans sentir son cœur se déchirer en constatant le peu d'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Son visage se ferma en pensant que, malgré ce qui s'était dit la veille, cela n'arriverait certainement jamais.

Gibbs était parti tôt pour la base, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'incident de la salle de bain. La matinée était passée vite. Kate s'était perdue dans ses réflexions. C'était les cloches de l'église proche qui l'avaient sortie de ses pensées. Midi. Il lui restait deux heures avant de commencer son travail d'assistante sociale au lycée du quartier. Elle se prépara un rapide sandwich, elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Elle mangea rapidement puis sortit de la maison, décidant d'aller se promener durant l'heure et demi qui lui restait. Le quartier semblait sympathique. Le lycée ne se trouvait pas loin, à un ou deux kilomètres de là où ils habitaient. Elle errait sans but à nouveau. Tout comme elle le faisait dans la vie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, pourtant elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options devant elle. Elle continuerait sûrement à travailler au ncis, laissant son travail contrôler sa vie, ne s'autorisant aucune vie privée et finissant par se couper des autres et à être plus proche des meurtriers qu'elle arrêterait que des éventuels petits copains qu'elle pourrait avoir. Ou elle se ferait tuer lors d'une mission.

Ses pas la menèrent devant une église catholique. Elle décida d'entrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était entrée dans une église, et son esprit aspirait à la paix. Elle n'irait pas se confesser, elle n'y arriverait pas. Il y avait tellement de mensonges, de haine, de choses horribles dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait plus si cela valait vraiment la peine. Dans moins d'une heure, elle devrait être dans ce lycée à essayer d'aider des jeunes à trouver leur voie, à leur donner des conseils et des principes auxquels elle ne croyait plus. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser au pied de la statue de la vierge marie. Elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée.

L'après-midi avait été épuisante. Une 15aine d'élèves s'étaient présentés à son bureau. Certains pour voir la nouvelle venue, d'autres pour des problèmes réels. Mais elle n'avait pas su réagir correctement. Elle n'avait pas su apaiser les peurs de cette jeune fille qui angoissait sur son futur. Elle avait essayé de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la réconforter mais après 10 mn, la jeune fille était repartie avec un regard déçu qui avait déchiré le cœur de Kate. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle avait laissé tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'était directement installée sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas allumé les lampes, profitant des dernières lueurs du jour dont les couleurs apaisaient son âme. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée là, les yeux dans le vague. La porte s'ouvrit ; Gibbs. Elle sentait qu'il l'observait, hésitant à briser l'atmosphère de sérénité qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils parlent, ou du moins communiquent. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle le regarda avec la plus grande sincérité sur ce qu'elle ressentait, parlant avec les yeux de ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle vit dans les siens la compréhension qu'elle avait si longtemps recherchée. Elle le vit s'approcher lentement. Il s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Sentant les larmes revenir, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Gibbs. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, lui, caressant son dos dans l'espoir d'apaiser son chagrin et elle, laissant le sentiment de bien-être que lui procurait leur étreinte l'envahir.

" Il faut régler cette affaire de meurtre Gibbs. "

" Je sais "

Brisant la magie du moment, Gibbs se leva pour prendre un dossier dans son sac. Il étala différents plans et photos de la maison des Finch.

" On ne peut pas avoir un mandat, donc il faut trouver ces armes par nous-mêmes. Demain soir, je m'introduirai dans leur maison pour essayer de les trouver, ou du moins trouver quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'obtenir un mandat. "

" Je viens avec toi. "

" Non. "

" Comment ça non ? "

" Kate, tu ne peux pas venir vu ton état de santé. Tu risquerais de te faire tuer, et si tu faisais une crise ? "

" Tu n'as pas le choix Gibbs, tu n'es pas superman et il n'y a personne d'autre pour surveiller tes arrières. Si je ne viens pas c'est toi qui risques de te faire tuer."

" Bien. Mais au premier signe de malaise quel qu'il soit, tu rentre. On entrera par la porte de derrière parce qu'il n'y a pas d'alarme, ils sont entrain de la faire changer. Le lieutenant m'a dit que le réparateur devait passer jeudi. Cela nous laisse deux jours pour trouver ce qu'on cherche. "

Kate acquiesça. Ils devraient être très prudents, ou ils ne ressortiraient pas vivants de cette maison. Elle écouta attentivement Gibbs lui présenter leur plan d'action. Il était temps d'agir et ceci était sûrement leur seule possibilité de le faire. Ils avaient fixé le début de l'opération à minuit. Ce soir là, Kate ne mangea pas, trop préoccupée à imaginer les dizaines de scénarios possibles dont ceux qui se terminaient par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Des cauchemars vinrent la trouver cette nuit là, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

La journée suivante se passa sans accidents. Gibbs partit pour la base tôt, si bien que Kate ne le vit pas de toute la journée. Elle ne travaillait pas le mardi, donc elle en profita pour rester seule au calme chez elle. Consciencieuse, elle fit du rangement, tenant à garder propre l'endroit où ils vivaient. Elle sortit faire quelques courses, le frigo ne se remplissait pas seul. Sur le retour, elle passa devant l'église. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sur sa route mais elle avait aimé la paix qu'elle avait trouvée en ce lieu. Elle resta dix bonnes minutes à contempler l'église avant de se décider à y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur un banc, regardant la statue du Christ devant elle, elle pria pour qu'ils sortent tous deux vivants de la mission de ce soir.

En rentrant de la base, Gibbs n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander si elle allait bien ou si elle avait des problèmes de vision. Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait la décourager, la pousser à renoncer, mais elle ne céderait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle sur cette mission et elle ne se montrerait pas lâche. A minuit, ils entrèrent dans la résidence des Finch, la porte de derrière s'ouvrant avec un léger déclic lorsque Gibbs força la serrure. Comme ils l'avaient espéré, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Ils se séparèrent dans la cuisine, Gibbs partant vers ce qui semblait être le bureau du lieutenant et Kate commençant à chercher dans la salle à manger. Lors de leur première visite, elle avait repéré les lieux. Elle commença par le meuble de rangement à côté de la porte. Elle fouilla méthodiquement chacun des tiroirs. Mais n'y trouva que de la vaisselle et des souvenirs de voyages. Elle regarda la pièce plus attentivement, elle cherchait des armes ou des documents compromettants. Son regard se posa sur un coffre près de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle commençait à traverser la pièce lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, un sentiment de terreur s'emparant d'elle. Elle avait reconnut cette douleur, maintenant familière, qui annonçait le début d'une crise. Elle se força à se calmer, après tout, il lui restait un peu de temps avant que la douleur ne devienne insupportable. Elle fit demi-tour mais tomba au sol, entraînant à sa suite un petit objet en porcelaine qui se brisa au sol. Elle s'était surestimée. Elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal en s'aidant du meuble près d'elle. Une fois debout, une autre vague de douleur la fit retomber au sol. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle rouvrit les yeux mais en vain. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de bouger sans faire bruit, ni de prévenir Gibbs avant de retrouver la vue. Elle s'assit sur le sol, renonçant à se relever, et attendit que les vagues de douleur diminuent. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction des pas, cela devait forcément être Gibbs. Cependant, plus les pas s'approchaient d'elle, plus une sensation bizarre l'envahissait. Puis elle s'en rendit compte ; la façon de marcher ; ce n'était pas Gibbs. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part dans son état, sa seule chance était qu'il passe à côté d'elle sans la voir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et le canon d'une arme à feu dans son dos. L'homme qui la tenait l'obligea à se relever.

" Alors madame Hurman, on souffre d'insomnies peut être. " 

La voix était moqueuse et froide. Le lieutenant Finch. 

" Et si nous allions retrouver votre mari, qui n'est pas votre mari. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de vous voir. " 

Ceci faisait partie sans aucun doute des pires scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés. Il la traîna sans ménagement à travers la maison. Sa vue revenait lentement. Elle commençait à apercevoir certaines formes autour d'elle. Ils entrèrent dans ce qu'elle supposa être le salon pour trouver Gibbs, une arme braquée dans leur direction.

" Posez votre arme Sergent ou votre chère et tendre y passe. " 

Elle vit Gibbs hésiter un instant puis poser doucement son arme au sol et l'envoyer vers eux d'un coup de pied.

" Bien maintenant si nous commencions par les présentations. Il me reste quelques questions à vous poser avant de vous abattre comme ces trois idiots. Qui êtes-vous ? "

" Agent spécial Gibbs. NCIS "

" NCIS, j'ai toujours détesté ces gens-là. Ils viennent mettre le nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernent pas. "

" Le meurtre de trois marin's nous concerne. "

" Bien je suppose que votre petite copine est du NCIS aussi. Dommage de mourir si jeune. Maintenant que nous avons fait connaissance, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. "

Kate entendit Gibbs crier et un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Reviews : **

**Béa : **Oui je sais je serais cool qu'elle marche aussi dans le show mais bon je suis pas sûre que ce soit possible

**Ljma** : Et bien contente que ça te plaise et voilà le prochain chap, n'hésite pas à continuer à utiliser le bouton du bas D

**KHATASTROV** : Et bien tu peux te relevé , voilà la suite. Et pour ce qu'a Kate ma fois il va te falloir attendre encore un peu

**Darth-Abby** : La voilà la suite D

**Melissa** : je suis contente que ça te plaise

**Admonentia Lune-Argent** : Oui je sais celui là est court mais celui ci est un peu plus long mais la fin est beaucoup, beaucoup plus cruelle lol D


	10. Incertitudes

**Chapitre 10 : incertitude  
**  
Kate ferma les yeux, attendant que la douleur l'envahisse. Mais rien. Elle aurait dû se plier en deux, elle devrait déjà être à terre. Mais rien, aucune douleur. Pourtant, il venait tout juste de tirer sur elle, elle en était sûre, ils avaient tous trois entendu le coup de feu partir. Elle sentit le T-shirt qu'elle portait devenir humide. Elle devait saigner, mais elle ne ressentait toujours aucune douleur. Elle leva les yeux vers Gibbs, qui n'avait pas bougé, dépassé et impuissant face à ce qui venait de se passer, espérant trouver une quelconque réponse. Peut être avait-il tiré dans sa colonne vertébrale, sectionnant la moelle épinière et l'empêchant de ressentir la moindre douleur, ou peut être que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt chez elle, en sueur. Seulement, le sang qui collait le T-shirt à sa peau la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne rêvait pas. La panique commença alors à l'envahir, et des dizaines de pensées incohérentes se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Que penserait son frère quand ils iraient lui annoncer qu'elle était morte en mission, en 'servant son pays'. Il l'avait prévenue pourtant, il avait essayé de la dissuader de rejoindre les services secrets. Peut être aurait-elle dû l'écouter. Et que penseraient Abby, Tony, Ducky, McGee, et Gibbs ? Gibbs... Elle n'avait pas été honnête avec lui, par fierté elle lui avait caché des choses qui maintenant allaient lui coûter la vie, et probablement la sienne aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prétende être forte et sans peur quand il était là ? Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle était malade, elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire cette mission, qu'elle avait besoin de soins, qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle aurait dû lui dire tant de choses... Ses yeux croisèrent les siens à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de barrières. Elle pouvait enfin lui avouer ce qu'elle avait longtemps refusé d'accepter elle-même, elle l'aimait, et même si elle n'avait pu voir cet amour qu'une poignée de secondes dans ses yeux, il avait existé. Elle continua de le fixer, contemplant une dernière fois son visage. Puis elle sentit la main du lieutenant se crisper autour de sa taille avant que sa prise ne se relâche lentement. Puis tout s'éclaira, et elle sentit soudain la pression des derniers instants disparaître. Elle ne saignait pas, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir mal, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer. Le sang qu'elle sentait couler sur sa peau appartenait au lieutenant. Elle tourna la tête vers Gibbs, espérant trouver une réponse, mais celui-ci fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le corps sans vie du lieutenant tomba à terre. Là, juste devant la porte du bureau, se tenait Jessica, un fusil entre les mains. De violents spasmes la secouaient alors qu'elle fixait en larmes le corps son mari. Kate vit Gibbs reprendre ses esprits et pointer son arme sur la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser abattre la jeune femme, ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle. Un mort suffisait amplement, elle refusait de faire couler plus de sang. Se forçant à rester clame, Kate s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme.  
" Jessica, tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant. Pose cette arme, on ne te veut aucun mal. "  
" Je... je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous tuer comme ces autres marin's. Je ne voulais pas... mais il... je... il est mort, hein ? Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé. "  
" Je suis désolée Jessica. "  
" Ca ne changera pas ce qu'il a fait, ce que je viens de faire. Ca ne me le rendra pas non plus. "  
" Je sais. "  
Jessica déposa lentement son arme au sol, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps de son défunt mari. Elle éclata alors en sanglots et se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes inondant son visage. Kate s'approcha d'elle, tendit le fusil à Gibbs qui se tenait juste derrière elle et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée, quelques minutes plus tard, de Tony et McGee avec plusieurs hommes armés. Leur maison avait été mise sur écoute et ils avaient certainement dû entendre le coup de feu ; après tout, Jessica avait tiré avec un fusil. Gibbs raconta succinctement les événements des dernières heures avant d'emmener Jessica à l'extérieur pour la conduire vers l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver. Seule, assise par terre au milieu de la pièce où bientôt défileraient médecins légistes et officiers de polices, Kate se sentit affreusement vide. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide mais Gibbs était parti, sans lui adresser un mot, sans même la regarder. Puis, lentement, elle commença à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait vu la mort de près, trop près. Sa respiration se bloqua au simple souvenir de ces quelques minutes de doute. Elle suffoqua, incapable de contrôler sa respiration, elle voulut appeler à l'aide mais elle était seule. Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Les larmes inondèrent son visage et elle se laissa aller contre un mur.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, Kate se tenait au milieu de son appartement, plongée dans le noir. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda d'un air absent les lumières de la ville. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle était arrivée là. Tony l'avait trouvée en pleurs dans le salon des Finchs et, après avoir tenté en vain de la calmer, il lui avait proposé de la ramener chez elle. Et maintenant, elle était là, perdue, seule à nouveau, avec comme unique repère l'heure qui semblait s'être figée. 03:47. Le soleil se lèverait dans une poignée d'heures et une nouvelle journée fade et sans intérêt commencerait. Elle ne dormirait pas, elle n'essayerait même pas, elle avait trop peur de vivre à nouveau en rêve les événements des dernières heures. Kate se leva péniblement et se dirigea sans conviction vers la cuisine. Elle sortit une tasse et comme un automate, mit la machine à café en marche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était dans un état second, incapable de passer outre cette sensation d'impuissance qui l'avait envahie au moment où elle avait entendu la détonation. Elle avait besoin de paix, de calme, pour faire le point sur ses sentiments, prendre une décision, mais elle ne cessait de revivre cette scène, d'entendre encore et toujours le bruit sec de l'arme. Ce son la hantait, refusait de quitter son esprit, lui imposait de rejouer la scène, de ressentir la peur à nouveau. Elle attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée du précieux liquide. Elle avait mal à la tête, toute cette pression, ce stress allaient la rendre folle. Elle se sentait prise au piège, incapable d'apaiser son esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer, cela ne lui servirait rien, ça ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Puis elle sentit ce mal être se muer lentement en douleur, une douleur familière et insupportable. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Tout allait trop vite, il fallait gérer trop de chose à la fois. La panique l'envahit et sa respiration devint pénible et saccadée. La tasse lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol, alors qu'un voile noir se posait devant ses yeux. Kate prit sa tête entre ses mains alors que des larmes aussi bien de douleur que d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur, mais en vain.  
Tout cela la dépassait, elle perdait tout contrôle, elle n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, à rationaliser comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle agrippa un bout de la tasse qu'elle serra aussi fort que possible. Elle sentit la porcelaine transpercer sa peau et le sang couler le long de ses doigts. Mais la douleur lancinante ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La pièce semblait tourner et elle se sentait doucement déconnecter avec la réalité. La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle ne n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle plongea dans un état second, incapable du moindre mouvement avant de tomber inconsciente sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le soleil venait à peine d'apparaître à l'horizon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, dans la lumière du petit matin, la pièce avait un côté rassurant et le silence apaisait son cœur. Elle aimait l'aube, le monde paraissait plus beau, plus innocent. Elle sourit, elle se sentait bien, le cœur léger, loin de... Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut à côté d'elle la tasse brisée. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son cœur se serra. Elle revit la maison des Finch, sa crise, le coup... puis le corps. Elle eut soudain un haut le cœur, et courut vers la salle de bain. Son mal de tête revenait, et l'idée même de voir de la nourriture lui retournait l'estomac. Cette histoire la rendait malade, et si elle ne voyait pas un médecin rapidement, le stress des derniers jours et les crises, dont la fréquence augmentait, finiraient par avoir raison d'elle. Ignorant les vertiges qui l'empêchaient de marcher correctement, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle attrapa le combiné et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort, d'un peu de chaleur, ce que Gibbs n'arrivait manifestement pas à lui donner. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de cher auprès d'elle. Elle tournait en rond, priant pour que quelqu'un décroche de l'autre côté. Il était à peine 7h, peut être était-elle encore là. Au moment où elle entendit sa voix lui répondre, elle respira à nouveau, sa douleur s'allégea un peu. Même si le ton de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était pas le moment, elle se sentit emplie d'une énergie nouvelle.  
" Quoi ? "  
" Alicia, c'est moi. "  
" Mon dieu Kate, ça fait bien un mois que l'on ne s'est pas parlées. Alors dis-moi, quoi de neuf ? "  
" J'ai besoin de toi. Il faudrait que tu viennes à Washington le plus vite possible. "  
" Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? "  
" Je ne sais pas encore mais quoi qu'il arrive j'aurai besoin de ton soutien. Mais... enfin si... si tu ne peux pas, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. "  
" Je prends la route demain très tôt, je serai là vers midi. Où je te rejoins ? "  
" Je... Je ne sais pas. Passe au NCIS, si je suis là, nous irons... je ne sais pas, on improvisera. Si tu ne me vois pas, demande à parler à Gibbs, dis lui qui tu es et demande lui où me trouver. Il saura. "  
" Aucun problème. Mais Kate, je t'en prie, ne fait rien de stupide avant que j'arrive, nous verrons cela ensemble, comme d'habitude, d'accord ? "  
" Tout ira bien. Merci Alicia. Je te revaudrai ça. "  
" J'y compte bien. En attendant à demain. Fais attention à toi. "  
" Toi aussi. "  
Elle reposa le combiner et le silence qui régnait à nouveau dans l'appartement, toucha quelque chose en elle. La solitude lui pesait. Elle avait toujours imaginé que, arrivée à la trentaine, elle serait mariée et aurait une petite file ou un petit garçon qui courrait sans cesse et apporterait la bonne humeur, ou du moins qu'elle partagerait sa vie avec un homme, le bon. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait ce vide immense dans sa vie, qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé, et que son travail prendrait tellement le pas sur sa vie personnelle. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Elle ressemblait un peu à Gibbs en définitive, à part le fait qu'elle avait baissé les bras beaucoup plus tôt. Elle essuya rageusement l'unique larme qui coulait sur sa joue et attrapa son sac et son manteau. Tout cela avait peu d'importance de toute façon, car si elle ne voyait pas un médecin au plus vite, elle n'aurait certainement plus à s'en faire.  
Kate regarda dans son rétroviseur avant de doubler la voiture devant elle. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il y ait du monde sur la route, et à ce rythme, elle arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes devant les urgences. Bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, sa vie reprendrait un cours normal, elle parlerait à sa sœur puis elle irait parler à Gibbs. Elle se sentait trop fragile pour le faire maintenant, mais elle savait, tout comme lui, que cette discussion viendrait, un jour ou l'autre. Gibbs... Il ne savait pas où elle allait ce matin, il l'attendrait au bureau. Seulement, il se pourrait qu'elle passe des heures à l'hôpital, et si elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, elle devait l'appeler, le prévenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, elle devait juste l'informer de façon polie, et si possible sans laisser transparaître le fait qu'il l'avait blessée, qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce matin. Elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre, pas après qu'il l'ait laissée seule quand elle avait vraiment eu besoin de lui après le coup de feu. Elle ne lui donnerait aucune raison, lui ne s'était pas demandé si elle allait bien la nuit dernière, si elle tenait le coup. Il avait été clair, maintenant que la mission était finie, c'était de nouveau chacun pour soi. Le feu devant elle passa au rouge, et elle profita de ces quelques instants pour attraper son téléphone portable dans son sac, et composer le numéro. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre la voix sèche et cassante de son 'patron'.  
" Gibbs "  
" C'est Kate. Je ne viendrai pas ce matin et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir cet après-midi, je te rappellerai quand j'en saurai plus. "  
" Et bien sûr tu as une bonne raison ? "  
" Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je ne serai pas là, c'est tout ! "  
Le feu passa au vert, et Kate appuya sur l'accélérateur, s'engageant sur le carrefour.  
" Je veux une raison maintenant, ou si tu n'es pas au bureau dans une demi-heure, tu es virée. "  
" Eh bien vire-moi Gibbs, fais comme tu veux, c'est pas mon plus gros problème là... Qu'est ce qu... "  
Kate eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la voiture qui arrivait droit sur elle et de se replier sur elle-même pour essayer de se protéger, en vain, avant que celle-ci ne la percute à pleine vitesse dans un bruit assourdissant de tôle froissée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Reviews : **

**Admonentia Lune-Argent : **bon ben voilà la suite mais j'ai bien peur que cette fin de chapitre ne vaille pas mieux que la dernière lol. Mais le prochaine chapitre devrait avoir une fin beaucoup plus gentille lol promi .

**Béa : **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Ca me fait plaisir d' avoir votre avis sur chacun des chapitres. Voilà le suivant et je travaille vraiment sur le prochain ça ne devrait pas être trop long lol. Biz

**Luna : **Oui j'ai en effet vu le dernier épisode de la saison deux et j'était révolté c'est pas juste… Enfet je ne suis pas bien mieux parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de recommencer dans ce chapitre lol.

**Laura : **J'ai en effet poster la suite depuis un bon moment sur un autre site car c'est là que à l'origine j'avais poster cette fic. Le problème c'est que je travaille sur le prochain chapitre depuis près de quatre mois ( gros blanc ) et j'ai pensé que ce serait moins cruel pour vous que je poste les chapitres les uns après les autres plutôt que tous à la fois. Maintenant que je m'y suis remise, j'aurais bientôt fini le chapitre suivant et vous aurez moins à attendre. Je suis désolé je voulais juste les étaler dans le temps mais maintenant que les deux sites sont au même point je posterait les chapitres en même temps.


	11. rétablissement

**Chapitre 11 : **

Tout était noir autour d'elle. C'est la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Kate lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à la pénombre dans laquelle elle était plongée. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était interrompu que par des bips incessants. Tout était calme autour d'elle, la nuit devait être tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant car les lumières de la ville brillaient au dehors. Ce n'était pas exactement le même spectacle que celui qu'elle voyait tous les soirs de son appartement, mais la familiarité de la scène devant ses yeux la rassura. Peu à peu, elle reprenait ses esprits, ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus clairs. L'enquête, les migraines, le coup de téléphone, l'accident… Elle devait être à l'hôpital. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, elle était en sécurité, ici rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Seulement elle était seule, à nouveau, et quoiqu'elle fasse, cette solitude lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller et voir ses amis autour d'elle : sa sœur, Gibbs… Mais il n'y avait que le silence pour l'accueillir, un silence qui lui glaçait le sang. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle se serait levée, rien que pour parler avec quelqu'un, - un médecin, une infirmière, n'importe qui - , mais elle était incapable de bouger ses jambes, et encore moins de marcher ; le moindre effort lui demandait une énergie qu'elle était loin d'avoir, même respirer lui était douloureux. Elle tourna la tête vers la moniteur à côté d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la contemplation du tracé, seul indice du fait que son cœur n'était pas totalement brisé. Le froid envahit ses membres, elle avait envie de crier. Pourquoi personne ne prenait jamais soin d'elle ? Pourquoi quand elle avait besoin de chaleur, de réconfort, elle n'avait que le silence pour lui répondre ? Un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, seulement seul un faible murmure se fit entendre dans la pièce vide. Elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance. Elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente, mais la fatigue reprit bien vite ses droits et Kate plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

La lumière. Après des heures dans l'obscurité, le jour était enfin revenu, amenant avec lui une lumière éblouissante qui semblait panser ses blessures. La pièce lui semblait tellement plus accueillante, baignée dans la lumière du petit matin. Kate sentit les angoisses et les peurs des derniers jours lentement la quitter alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de la beauté du paysage au travers de la fenêtre. Le silence oppressant de la nuit dernière avait fait place à un calme apaisant qui remplissait son cœur. Un bruit à sa gauche attira son attention, et espérant voir apparaître la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se retourna vers la porte. Seulement, c'était une jeune femme qui lui était bien familière qui était assise non loin de son lit, absorbée dans sa lecture. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kate alors que sa sœur semblait relire une troisième fois la même ligne. Elle était perturbée et Kate savait pertinemment qu'elle en était la cause. Kate, après plusieurs tentatives, réussit à faire bouger son bras. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de sa sœur, espérant attirer l'attention de celle-ci. En effet , Alicia resta interdite un moment, observant avec incrédulité le visage maintenant animé de sa sœur. Et puis se fut l'effusion. Kate vit sa sœur, d'habitude si calme et posée, s'agiter dans tous les sens, parlant trop vite pour que Kate, encore à peine réveillée, ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais ce soudain retour à la vie l'emplit de joie. Si, la nuit dernière, elle s'était sentie immensément seule, maintenant que le jour s'était levé, elle avait retrouvé les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Les heures qui suivirent furent pleines d'agitation, de surprises, de joies. Elle vit à tour de suite Abby, McGee, Tony et même Ducky ; cependant, son regard cherchait toujours les yeux océan de cet homme responsable de chacune de ses larmes, de chacun de ses sourires. Bien sûr, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, elle continua à discuter, à rire avec ses amis, mais son cœur était étrangement vide. Alicia était partie, prétextant une course quelconque ,pourtant Kate n'avait pas manqué le regard haineux qu'elle avait lancé à Tony, ni les menaces à l'encontre de la seule personne qui lui manquait pour guérir complètement. Finalement, elle était la seule coupable. Il n'avait aucune raison de venir après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, après ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui… Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle aurait toujours besoin de lui.

Gibbs était assis dans à son bureau, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son esprit était tourné vers Kate, sa Katie. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de l'hôpital, son cœur avait été sur le point d'exploser en entendant que, après presque une semaine d'une interminable attente, elle s'était enfin réveillée. S'il avait pu, il aurait sauté dans sa voiture, rien que pour revoir la couleur de ses yeux. Seulement, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, il n'était pas prêt à croiser son regard devenu probablement froid et indifférent à son égard. Il avait décroché une dizaine de fois son téléphone, dans l'idée de lui faire envoyer des fleurs, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Lui, l'homme sans failles et sans peurs, l'ex-marine qui avait connu maintes et maintes situations, était terrifié à l'idée de la revoir. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu à l'hôpital avant, il y avait passé des nuits entières, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Endormie, elle ne pouvait pas le blesser, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le rassurer. Alors il restait là, assis à son bureau, rongé à la fois par le remord et l'incertitude, laissant défiler d'innombrables scénarios dans son esprit.

Gibbs ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était plongé dans ses pensées, incapable d'en sortir. C'est pourquoi, lorsque son nom retentit dans toute la salle, il fut le premier surpris. Il leva la tête, étonné que quelqu'un ose l'interrompre ainsi ; mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme plantée devant son bureau, ces yeux si familiers lui lançant des éclairs, il comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il la vit prendre son souffle, apparemment sur le point de lui dire ses quatre vérités, et d'un geste de la main, il l'arrêta.

« Pas ici, Alicia, venez avec moi »

Il avait voulu déstabiliser la jeune femme, mais elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, calme et impénétrable ; seule cette lueur dans son regard, lui montrait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à bon compte. Il se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur et, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur, il actionna l'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement, mais la jeune femme devant lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Elle le fixait toujours avec des yeux qui avaient soudain perdu leur couleur chocolat pour devenir noirs. Il attendait qu'elle commence à lui crier dessus, s'étant déjà préparé à ce qui serait maintenant inévitable, seulement elle se contentait de le fixer droit dans les yeux et la colère, la haine et le dégoût qu'il voyait dans ses yeux le blessaient plus qu'aucune parole. Et puis, sans un avertissement, elle s'avança vers lui et sa main s'abattit sur sa joue.

« Vous êtes stupide, pathétique et arrogant. »

Gibbs resta là, sans voix. Ce n'était pas tant les mots qui l'avaient surpris, mais la façon dont elle les avait prononcés. Il s'était attendu à la voir crier, après tout c'était une femme, mais elle avait parlé d'une voix froide et emplie de haine.

« Moi, je suis allée voir Kate, et je peux vous dire que toutes les dix minutes, elle regardait désespérément vers la porte, et comme tous les autres avaient pris la peine de se déplacer, elle ne pouvait que vous attendre, vous. Vous lui faîtes plus de mal en restant qu'en allant la voir. Alors vous allez vous bouger sinon, je vous préviens, je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple baffe. »

Gibbs la vit passer à côté de lui et actionner à nouveau l'ascenseur. Il sourit, Kate avait de la chance d'avoir une telle sœur. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, elle avait raison, il était amplement temps qu'il aille la voir. Gibbs regarda sa montre : il était déjà tard, et Kate serait sûrement à nouveau endormie, mais rien que de voir son visage apaiserait ses doutes.

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, des perles de sueur sur le front. Elle pouvait encore entendre le coup de feu retentir à ses oreilles, elle voyait encore le regard étonné puis vide de Gibbs alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Il faisait à nouveau noir, mais cette fois-ci, la chambre n'avait rien d'apaisant, les bips du moniteur s'étaient faits oppressants et le silence ne faisait que mieux retentir le coup de feu dans son rêve. Le froid qui régnait dans la pièce ne faisait qu'accentuer le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Malgré tous ses amis, elle était seule et ils ne pouvaient rien y changer. Son corps fut secoué d'un violent sanglot, et seule dans l'obscurité, elle laissa libre court aux émotions qui la rongeaient depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, pleurant en silence comme elle l'avait trop souvent fait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle eut une sueur froide. Des images de la fouille de la maison des Finch lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la lieutenant l'avait agrippée ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée dans la salle à manger. Sa stupeur ne dura qu'une seconde, elle se retourna vers la personne qui devait se tenir à présent juste derrière, avec la ferme intention de la déstabiliser. Kate ferma son poing et le lança vers cette personne, dans l'espoir de la frapper au ventre. Mais son coup fut bloqué sans réels efforts ; surprise et de plus en plus effrayée malgré elle, elle se retourna pour essayer d'identifier ce potentiel agresseur, malgré l'obscurité. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses yeux. Bleus. Immensément bleus, ce bleu acier qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle sentit alors son cœur battre à nouveau et la pièce devint soudain beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Son cœur s'emplit de joie et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était enfin là, elle avait tellement de questions, tellement de choses à lui dire… Mais ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées qui lui revinrent en mémoire. C'est sa colère à son encontre, sa solitude face à son mutisme qui revinrent assaillir son cœur et bientôt, son sourire perdit sa splendeur pour prendre une teinte de plus en plus triste. Comme dans un miroir, elle vit alors cette même tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle sentit alors sa main se poser sur sa joue et, comme dans un rêve, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

« Shhhu… tout va bien Kate, ce n'est que moi »

Kate le vit alors s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Elle ferma lentement les yeux ; le cœur léger et empli d'une joie sans nom, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Kate n'eut pas vraiment le temps de repenser aux évènements de la nuit dernière, car le soleil ramena bien vite ses amis à son chevet. Elle avait passé la journée à écouter Abby lui raconter leurs péripéties des dernières semaines et Tony lui avait parlé sans relâche de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Toutes ces discussions avaient ramené la bonne humeur dans son cœur. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les heures avaient passé, la peine avait repris sa place. Elle avait espéré voir Gibbs dans la journée, elle avait pensé que leur rencontre la nuit précédente les avait finalement rapprochés, mais il n'était pas venu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter. La nuit était finalement arrivée, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait voulu car avec la pénombre, c'est tous ses doutes et ses peurs qui étaient revenus s'emparer de son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, elle se sentait terriblement idiote mais la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, essayant de combattre le froid qui lentement s'engouffrait en elle. Puis vinrent la solitude, l'incertitude, les doutes que l'obscurité de la pièce ne faisait qu'amplifier. Bien sûr, ces sentiments étaient aussi présents dans la journée mais lorsqu'elle était entourée de ses amis, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus. Elle entendit la poignée tourner et, tournant la tête dans la direction opposée, ferma les yeux, prétendant dormir. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à la moindre question et surtout pas pour qu'une infirmière fasse remarquer plus tard, avec le manque de tact habituel, qu'elle ferait bien de « consulter » quelqu'un… Cependant, le rythme de ces pas résonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles et elle sourit en pensant que même sa démarche avait quelque chose de… rassurant. Elle se retourna et croisa instantanément le regard bleu de l'homme qui était maintenant assis sur le bord de son lit. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle l'aimait, combien elle était heureuse qu'il soit là , mais faute de pouvoir trouver les mots, elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

« J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas »

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant, Kate, je ne vais nulle part cette nuit, et tu as besoin de repos »

Elle aurait aimé discuter avec lui et lever cette ombre qui planait encore entre eux, mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et sans pouvoir lutter, elle sentit le sommeil clamer ce qui lui était dû.

Les jours passèrent, ponctués par les visites incessantes de ses amis à son chevet et par ses insomnies lorsqu' arrivait le soir. Elle restait éveillée des heures entières dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, puis comme si le sommeil ne l'avait jamais quittée, Morphée reprenait ses droits. Kate se sentait stupide, elle attendait de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il lui parle de ses sentiments, de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, elle attendait même qu'il s'excuse ou du moins qu'il s'explique pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières semaines. C'était stupide de sa part et pourtant, elle attendait. Malgré les nombreuses visites qu'elle recevait, ses journées étaient tout de même ponctuées par des heures entières où elle restait seule , et alors seul Gibbs occupait ses pensées. Elle avait déjà préparé ce qu'elle lui dirait lorsqu'elle reviendrait travailler, elle avait mis en place tout un plan pour qu'enfin ils puissent parler seuls à seuls mais elle savait que, le moment venu, elle se tairait et alors les journées se succèderaient comme si cette histoire n'avait jamais existé.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Kate ne puisse marcher par elle-même et, bien qu'il ne lui fut possible d'effectuer que de courts trajets, son autonomie en partie retrouvée lui redonna le sourire. Et malgré des étourdissements qui persistaient, elle fut autorisée à sortir après avoir passé près de 3 semaines enfermées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se retrouver au calme chez elle. Son appartement lui paraîtrait certainement plus chaleureux que jamais, et le gris omniprésent des murs qui l'entouraient commençait à la rendre folle.

Kate resta un instant interdite ce matin là en voyant Gibbs en compagnie du médecin qui venait lui apporter son autorisation de sortie. Elle se sentait un peu coupable face à ce médecin, qu'elle avait pratiquement harcelé pour obtenir cette fameuse autorisation, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'expression gênée qu'il arborait, elle se tourna vers Gibbs, certaine qu'il était seul responsable de la nouvelle qui ne tarderait pas et qui ne manquerait pas de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et la regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller, manifestement déterminé à obtenir ce pourquoi il était ici.

« Euh… Melle Todd, voyez-vous l'Agent Gibbs a insisté pour… enfin… Il n'a pas tord, vous voyez… vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait rétablie et… il serait préférable que… »

Kate, qui sentait la colère monter lentement en elle, n'accorda même pas un regard au médecin et s'adressa directement au premier concerné, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas suggéré que je reste ici encore quelques jours, ou je te jure que ne tarderas à me rejoindre en très, très mauvais état. »

Sa remarque parut l'amuser et elle sentit sa patience commencer à se briser ; dans un effort pour ne pas se mettre à crier sur lui en face de ce pauvre médecin qui finalement n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver au milieu d'un conflit qui revenait de plus en plus souvent entre Gibbs et elle, elle serra les poings et continua à le regarder avec insistance. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à s'expliquer.

« Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie, et je ne veux pas que tu restes seule chez toi. Donc tu vas venir passer quelques jours, voire plus, chez moi. »

« Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère. Je te signale que je n'ai pas passé plus d'une demi-journée chez moi depuis près d'un mois. Et il est totalement hors de question que je reste chez toi. »

Elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir, et bientôt le bleu azur de ses yeux avait fait place à un gris tempête. Si elle n'avait pas été si déterminée à rentrer enfin chez elle, elle aurait certainement pris en considération l'air menaçant qu'il arborait à cet instant.

« Je pense pas que vous m'ayez bien compris, Agent Todd, ce n'était pas une requête. »

« Bien entendu, ça t'écorcherait de demander. »

Ils se fixèrent du regard dans un silence qui semblait devenir beaucoup trop pesant pour le médecin, qui se tenait tant bien que mal à côté d'eux. En y repensant, bien qu'elle n'eut aucune envie de céder, Kate reconsidéra une nouvelle fois ce qui se proposait à elle. Connaissant Gibbs, il ne la laisserait de toute façon pas seule, et peut-être qu'après les premiers jours de froid, ils pourraient enfin parler. Elle releva le menton, voulant bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas gagné pour autant.

« Bien, je viendrais chez toi, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »

Elle allait venir et il s'en mordrait probablement les doigts. Mais elle n'aurait aucun remord après tout c'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Les quelques jours qui allaient suivre seraient probablement mouvementés.

Gibbs fit un signe de tête au médecin et celui-ci sortit de la pièce sans attendre son reste. Ils restèrent tous deux dans un silence glacial qui annonçait déjà l'ambiance des jours à venir.


End file.
